The Light
by KARENVFORCE
Summary: This is the sequel to Forever Blinded. {Daredevil} WIP. Hope you enjoy please review!!
1. Default Chapter

This is the sequel I wrote for Forever Blinded. Sorry if it's hard to read, it's in script format, it's just how I write. I don't own Daredevil or any of the characters.  
  
The loud shrill of a cell phone quickly brought him out of his pleasant slumber. As he opened his eyes he saw a little red light blinking on his phone. He smiled to himself knowing that he never knew it blinked when it rang. He decided against getting up to go answer it. He was pretty sure it was Foggy calling to remind him about a court case they had at the end of the week. He looked down at the beautiful woman who was sleeping in his arms and couldn't help but smile again. Some how through everything they found each other. He couldn't remember a time over the last nineteen years when he was happier. He listened closely trying to hear the soft rhythm of her heart and was amazed that his hearing wasn't as strong as it used to be. Any other night he would be in his water deprivation tank, trying to get a few winks between all the subway trains, cars and people. Hopefully that would be something that was permanent like his newly found vision. He glanced at the clock on the wall and knew that he had a doctor appointment to have his first set of tests ran today. He snuggled closer to her as he noticed that he still had a couple hours until daybreak. Elektra slowly stirred in his arms and smiled when she saw him looking at her.  
  
E-Hi  
  
M-Hi yourself.  
  
E-Did I wake you? I have been known to snore once in a great, great while.  
  
He let out a soft chuckle as he tucked a loose tendril of hair behind her ear.  
  
M-No.  
  
E-Well that's good, I didn't want to scare you off already.  
  
M-It's gonna take a little more than you snoring to get rid of me. Now if you can't cook, it's over.  
  
She playfully punched him in the arm and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
E-Matt, we have a lot that we need to discuss.  
  
M-I know.  
  
E-What are we going to do?  
  
M-How do you mean? E-Well, we're not exactly normal are we?  
  
M-I think we're pretty normal, I don't see any extra limbs growing or anything like that.  
  
E-You know what I mean. My father was a billionaire with a shady past. I have a lot of enemies because of the work that he did. I can't lead a completely normal life because of that. Until a couple of days ago, you were a blind lawyer, who miraculously was able to get his vision back. That's going to be really strange for a lot of people. Let's not forget the fact that you're also Daredevil. Am I forgetting anything?  
  
M-I think you pretty much summed it all up. I guess will just have to make due.  
  
E-That's you're answer?  
  
M-What do you want me to say Elektra? I don't know what to tell you. I can't change who I am or what I believe. Neither can you.  
  
E-How are you able to fight the way that you do?  
  
M-What?  
  
E-How is it you can jump from buildings and avoid gunshots? I highly doubt there are any other blind people in the world that can do what you do.  
  
M-My other senses are extremely strong. When I was younger I was involved in an accident. I was burned by some kind of hazardous chemical down by the docks. While I was in the hospital recovering, I remembered hearing my father talking to the doctor. He told my father that I was blind and that nothing could be done to restore my vision. I heard their voices. The only problem was they were all the way down the hall. Something as simple as a leaky faucet sounded like "Niagara Falls" in my ears.  
  
E-And now?  
  
M-It's different. I can still hear things louder than what they are, but I don't have the clarity to identify it.  
  
E-So last night when you told me you heard my heart stop beating-  
  
M- I heard it. I could hear every single beat, as it got slower and quieter until it stopped. I knew you were dying while I held you and knew it was happening too fast and that there was nothing I could do.  
  
E-Matt I don't think you should go out trying to protect the city any time soon.  
  
M-Elektra I don't want to fight with you over this. It's what I do. This is what I was meant to be.  
  
E-You're not even listening to me. Your number one defense is gone. Don't you see that your not going to be able to fight the way you once did? All of your actions were based off of super sensitive hearing. You can see now. That's going to throw you off.  
  
He climbed out of the bed and grabbed his jeans and shirt. It was obvious that he was very frustrated but she just wished he could see her point.  
  
M-Look I really think you're over reacting about this.  
  
She quickly climbed out of the bed and leaned into a stance in front of him. He watched to see what she was doing and was shocked when he hit the floor hard on his back. She stood over him as he recovered from having the wind knocked out of him.  
  
E-Matt, I have a fourth degree Black belt. I've been training since I was a little girl. Whether you believe it or not, this is going to affect everything you know about fighting. You're lying on the floor right now because you watched me. You didn't try to hear.  
  
He let out a deep breath and climbed off of the floor. He glanced over at the clock and realized he had just enough time to head home for a shower and change of clothing for his doctor appointment.  
  
M-I have to go. I'll call you later.  
  
E-Matt  
  
M-Yeah?  
  
E-Never mind. Good luck at the doctor's.  
  
He nodded his head and grabbed his jacket making his way towards the door. She grabbed a towel and turned the shower on. Men can be so infuriating she thought. He was pissed off at her because she was trying to help and didn't want to see him get hurt.  
  
After a quick shower Matt made his way back to the hospital to have his testing finished. As he sat in the waiting room to be called, he pulled out the chain that hung around his neck. While glancing at the pendant, he knew that he had taken his anger out on Elektra this morning and felt horrible for treating her like that. Hell, he hadn't even given her a kiss goodbye. He'd have to make it up to her later. He glanced up as a nurse called his name and had him take a seat in room 113 for the doctor.  
  
A short while later the doctor walked in to the room holding a clipboard in his hand.  
  
D-Mr. Murdock, how are you?  
  
M-Hello Dr. Gruden, as good as can be expected I guess.  
  
D-How's the vision?  
  
M-It seems to be getting better and better as time goes on. Everything seemed kind of hazy before, but that's just about gone now. The only thing I really notice is sensitivity to bright lights. I can't go without sunglasses outside. Even on a day like today when it's real cloudy.  
  
The doctor made several notations on the record card and checked his blood pressure. After a couple of more things were checked, he had take off his shirt to see how his bullet wound was healing.  
  
D-I think we will be able to take out the stitches in another day or two. Well all of your vitals seem perfect. I think we should head down the hall and do a refraction on the eyes. Have you ever had cataracts or corneal implants before?  
  
M-No, I had perfect vision when I was younger until the accident. The doctor's said that with the severity of the corneal burns that nothing could be done.  
  
Matt sat down in the chair and looked at the large piece of machinery before his eyes skeptically. The doctor pulled up a chair in the other side of the machine shining a bright light into his eyes. Matt squinted some from the light and sat patiently as the doctor continued to write more notations in the chart.  
  
D- Well Mr. Murdock, all I can say is that this is absolutely amazing.  
  
M-What is Dr. Gruden?  
  
D-Everything is perfect. There's no scar tissue on the cornea or the crystalline lens. You're visual acuity is fine. It's as if you were never blind.  
  
M-Well there has to be some kind of explanation. I've been blind for nineteen years.  
  
D- Other than a bit of the astigmatism, your eyes are completely healthy. That would help to explain the fuzziness and light sensitivity. I can write you out a prescription for some eyewear to help with that.  
  
M-Have you ever seen or heard of another case like this before?  
  
D-Never. If you like we can set you up with doctor's from the university to run further testing.  
  
M-As long as you tell me that I'm fine and that there is no problems, or signs of a relapse, I think I'll pass at being poked and prodded for a university study. I had enough of that when I was a kid.  
  
D-Well I don't see any reason or concern for a relapse, because everything is in perfect working order but in this rare case we can't be too sure.  
  
M-Thank you Doctor, I appreciate your time.  
  
Matt glanced at his watch and decided to make his way to the office. He realized that he hadn't even told his best friend Foggy yet. He opened the door to his office and saw Foggy sitting at his desk flipping through different files.  
  
F-Matt, where the heck have you been? I tried calling you to let you know the Stamper case has been moved up from Friday to tomorrow.  
  
M-Sorry man, I forgot to listen to my voicemail.  
  
Foggy watched as Matt walked over to the coffee.  
  
M-How long ago did you make this?  
  
F-About an hour ago. What's up with you?  
  
M-What do you mean?  
  
F-Why are you looking at the coffee pot?  
  
M-Just making sure there's no mustard in it. Looks pretty good to me.  
  
F-What the hell's going on here man?  
  
Matt finished making his cup of coffee and turned around to face Foggy. As his partner waited patiently trying to figure out what Matt was up to, he dropped his own cup of coffee when Matt took his sunglasses off.  
  
F-Holy Shit! What happened to you? Can you see me?  
  
M-Foggy, I must say that's a hideous tie you're wearing.  
  
F-How did this happen? I didn't know that Lasik stuff worked that much.  
  
M-It's not Lasik. I don't know what happened. The doctor's can't explain it either.  
  
F-You're saying that you just woke up one morning and could see?  
  
M-Kind of.  
  
F-It's a miracle! That's it man. I need to start going to church more often.  
  
Matt let out a small chuckle as he grabbed some paper towels to clean the spilled coffee.  
  
F-Well I don't care what happened man, I'm just so happy for you.  
  
He grabbed Matt in a fierce bear hug and laughed aloud as he patted him on the back.  
  
F-So does Elektra know?  
  
M-Yeah, I told her last night.  
  
F-You tell some chick before you even tell your best friend? Well I guess if I had a girl as hot as that, I'd tell her too.  
  
M-Speaking of Elektra, I've got to go. I was an ass this morning and need to make it up to her.  
  
F-Problems in paradise already?  
  
M-Not really. It's just a lot more complicated than you'd ever imagine.  
TO BE CONT. Please review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, Sorry this took so long! I hope to have more up by the end of the week! All the usual disclaimers apply!!  
The Light Chp 2  
  
Matt grabbed out his cell phone and dialed up Elektra's phone number. As he waited anxiously for her to answer, he let out a deep sigh as her voicemail picked up. Instead of leaving her a message, he figured he would surprise her. As he walked down the street he stopped as he saw a vendor on the corner selling flowers. He stared at the buckets full of different colors roses and decided on a dozen of peach. After he paid the lady he walked over to his favorite coffee shop. A smile came to his face when he remembered meeting Elektra there for the first time. He hadn't even gotten her name but he knew that she would play an important role in his life. He walked up to counter and ordered a cup of coffee. As he glanced around the small restaurant he was shocked when he saw the small silhouette of the woman that had stolen his heart. Her back was to him and she sat quietly by herself reading a book. He grabbed a lid for his coffee and quietly walked up behind her. He took a seat in the booth behind her and just watched her for a couple of minutes. She put the book down and grabbed her cell phone from her purse. As she dialed Matt's number a smirk came to his face, as he knew that his phone would start ringing any second. He decided to surprise her then and wrap his arms around her from behind. She froze for a second and then instantly realized whom it was when she felt a soft pair lips tickle at her neck.  
  
E- I was just calling you.  
  
M-I know. I saw. I was just on my way to find you.  
  
She turned around in the booth to face him.  
  
E-I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to get so personal.  
  
M-You have nothing to be sorry about. These are for you.  
  
He handed her the bouquet of roses making her smile.  
  
M-Forgive me?  
  
E-I think I can manage that just this once.  
  
She reached a hand to his cheek and leaned in to plant a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
M-I know things are going to be different. It's a lot to get used too so fast. Will you help me?  
  
E-Of course I will. How did the appointment go?  
  
M-I'm not sure. He said everything seemed to be normal. He has absolutely no explanation as to why I have my sight back.  
  
E-Is it permanent or just a fluke?  
  
M- He made it seem like it's here to stay, but he's not sure. He's never heard of anyone else ever having this situation.  
  
E-Maybe it's a gift from some superior being. Someone special who's been watching you and knows the good that you're trying to do.  
  
M-Sometimes I wonder if I'm really the good guy or not.  
  
E-Don't say that. You're making a difference.  
  
M-There's always going to be some new bad guy. It never ends.  
  
E-That's exactly why you do what you do. The help that's out there is not enough. Now you have a new partner for fighting crime.  
  
She pulled him close and gently kissed him. His hands reached to frame her face, as he was lost in the sweet moment. As the kiss deepened he heard the loud sound of screeching tires right outside the small café. A moment later shots rang loud as glass shattered and wood splintered all around them. Everyone in the restaurant began to scream as they dropped to the floor trying to avoid the bullets and glass. Matt dove on top of Elektra trying to cover her.  
  
E-What's going on?  
  
M-Stay down!  
  
He slowly leaned up and saw the black Mercedes as it sped up and turned the corner. The car was gone within seconds. He climbed up and helped Elektra stand. They couldn't believe their eyes from the amount of damage the spray of bullets had caused.  
  
M-Is everyone all right?  
  
He heard a little girl crying and looked over to see her leaning over her mother he presumed. He quickly went over to her and saw the puddle of blood that grew around her head. With his head hung low he grabbed one of the tablecloths from the table and covered the woman. Elektra quickly grabbed the small child in a tight embrace. Within minutes police and ambulance vehicles were pulling up to the front of the building.  
  
E-Why would somebody do this? Did you see anything?  
  
M-Only the car. I couldn't get a plate number or a look at the person.  
  
They took the girl outside to the ambulance to have some cuts and scrapes bandaged and gave a statement to the police. A short while later they saw a man come running down the street. He quickly ran up to the little girl and pulled her tight within his arms. Obviously he had gotten news about his wife and daughter being at the diner.  
  
Elektra stood there fighting back the tears as she heard one of the police officers tell the man that his wife didn't make it. The man crumpled to his knees and started crying as he held on tightly to his daughter. A moment later a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She quickly turned around and buried her face in his chest as she felt the tears fall from her eyes. Perhaps it was the connection she felt to her own mother. The painful memories of her own mother's murder were very similar to what the little girl had witnessed today.  
  
M-Are you ok?  
  
She nodded her head and looked up at him. He noticed the small trail of blood on her temple.  
  
M-You're hurt.  
  
He quickly ripped a part of his sleeve off and applied pressure to small wound.  
  
M-Maybe we should let the EMS check you out.  
  
E-I'll be fine. I just want to go home.  
  
They quickly made their way back to her apartment. Elektra came out of the bathroom wrapping a towel around her head and looked at Matt as he watched the news. She took a seat next to him on the sofa as he wrapped an arm around her.  
  
E-Have they found anything out yet?  
  
M-No, not really. Look, why don't you rest and I'll go grab us something to eat. Are you hungry?  
  
E-That sounds good. I'm starving.  
  
M-Alright  
  
E-Matt.  
  
M-Yeah?  
  
E-Be careful.  
  
M-What's wrong?  
  
E-What if that shooting had something to do with us?  
  
M-We don't know that for sure.  
  
E-I know, but something doesn't feel right. Bobby and Fran have had that café since I was a little girl. They've never had any kind of trouble there. Maybe we were targets today. What if someone found out who you were? Maybe it's one of Fisk's goons.  
  
M-I'll be fine. I'll be back in a little bit. I love you.  
  
E-I love you too.  
  
He gave her a soft kiss and winked at her. She forced a smile as she watched him walk out the door. Even though he tried to make light of the subject, she couldn't shake the feeling that the drive by shooting was a warning.  
  
To be cont. Please review!! It helps me type faster!! 


End file.
